I Call the Couch! PUDD
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Dougie invites Harry over to hang out, but things start to get saucy when Dougie gets nervous. PUDD SMUT


Dougie sat nervously on his armchair. His leg jerkily bouncing up and down. He had invited his best mate Harry over. Usually Dougie would be jumping with joy that his best friend in the world was coming over, but these past few days, he felt weird around his handsome friend. Around ten minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. Dougie peeled himself off of his armchair and heading towards the door. A gust of cold London air hit the blonde man as he swung open the door, and standing behind the door was his best friend Harry.

"Hey Dougs!" Exclaimed Harry as he let himself into the younger man's house.

"Harry, glad you could make it," Said Dougie with a tone of nervousness in his voice.

"What's wrong Dougie? You sound nervous," Said Harry as he took off his jacket, revealing a tight white t-shirt that displayed his washboard abs perfectly. Dougie took a minute before responding to this question. Mostly because he was too preoccupied looking at Harry's abs.

"Nothing, just a bit tired, that's all," Replied Dougie quickly, realising that Harry was looking where he was looking.

"Do I have something on my shirt? Because you were looking at something there," Asked Harry, grabbing a handful of his shirt in his hand in attempt to find something.

"Uhh Nope, you're good," Replied the bassist. "So do you want to watch some tele?"

"Sure, but I call end spot on the couch!" Announced Harry, running towards the couch.

"No Fair!" Giggled Dougie, racing behind the brunette. The two crashed into the couch, Dougie on top of Harry.

"I win!" Yelled Harry. The two spent a good five minutes laughing hysterically with each other at nothing, until Dougie mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, stifling a giggle.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Said Dougie quickly.

"I heard you! You said something! Tell me!" Exclaimed Harry. Just then Dougie smashed his lips against Harry's, in a deep, passionate kiss. Harry's eyes shot open and stared at the handsome man kissing him. Even though his lips were begging for more, Harry gently pushed Dougie off of him.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Stated Harry.

"Oh, you don't like me back…" Said Dougie, almost in tears. Harry saw this and decided to let him know that he indeed liked him back. The older man climbed on top of the blonde and started kissing down Dougie's neck, gently sucking and nibbling every so often. Dougie moaned something that sounded like, "Ladybugs," but Harry assumed that he must have heard wrong, and kept on kissing. Dougie tugged on the hem of Harry's t-shirt, and pulled it over his head. Dougie ran his hands over the other man's chest and abs, while Harry busied himself trying to unzip Dougie's Jeans. Dougie assisted Harry and pulled his trousers over his legs, revealing a pair of light blue boxers. Harry growled with lust at the back of his throat when he saw the huge bulge in Dougie's boxers. He quickly took off the bassist's shirt and got rid of his pants, which felt painfully tight against his erection.

"Excited much are we Harry," Stated Dougie with a smirk. Harry answered by ridding Dougie of his boxers and taking his 8 inch cock in his right hand. He swiped his thumb over the tip, emitting a moan from Dougie. He slowly began to slide his hand up and down the shaft, experimenting. Dougie groaned.

"Harry, faster, please," Croaked Dougie. Harry complied. He moved his hand rapidly up and down, biting his lip.

"OH FUCK HARRY NFGGGHH MMMMMM," Screamed Dougie with pleasure. Harry only compromised my taking his dick in his warm mouth. He bobbed his head up and down the Dougie's dick a couple of times, jerking the section that he couldn't get in his mouth. After, he slowly licked up the shaft, when he felt a hand on the back of his head, shoving his tongue towards Dougie's balls. Harry decided to behave and took one of Dougie's balls in his mouth. Dougie groaned and grabbed the back of Harry's head, trying not to, but failing to face-fuck him. Harry returned to bobbing his head, and Dougie thrust into his mouth, making Harry gag. Harry stopped for only a second before opting Dougie to thrust into him. Dougie eagerly shoved himself into the warm cavern, his balls slapping against Harry's chin. Dougie fucked Harry's mouth until he could take it no longer.

"FUCK HARRY I'M GONNA- OH SHIT!" Screamed Dougie as he released his load into Harry, who happily swallowed. Dougie collapsed onto the couch, heaving, eyes drooping.

"Harry?" Requested the blonde.

"Yeah," Replied Harry.

"Can you fuck me now?" Asked Dougie.

"Sure," Said Harry with a smirk. He slid his boxers over his legs, revealing his long cock. Dougie realized with guilt that it must have been torture for Harry while blowing him. He pushed that thought aside and ran to his room and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He tossed the condom to Harry, who ripped it open and rolled it onto his dick, and then squirting some lube on his hand and then pumping his cock. Dougie squirted some lube onto his fingers and slowly slid them into his ass. He moaned, and Harry pumped himself crazily, watching Dougie fuck himself. Dougie's fingers scissored inside of his ass, trying to stretch the muscles. It hurt. It hurt a lot actually, but he owed Harry. After all, he did fuck him in the face.

"Harry, I'm ready," Said Dougie seductively. Harry looked into Dougie's bright blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Asked Harry, his voice full of concern.

"I'm positive," Answered Dougie. Harry gave Dougie a look that said, "Please don't cry," and slowly pushed his dick inside of Dougie. It felt as though Harry went to heaven, but it felt as if Dougie went to hell. A tear slipped down Dougie's cheek as the two band mates lay on the couch, one inside the other. After a while, the pain started to subside and he told Harry to start moving. Now, Dougie was just more uncomfortable, not sore. After a few thrusts, Harry hit the spot Dougie had been waiting for. He whimpered and arched his back. Dougie wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, filling every part of Dougie that there was.

"Faster, harder," Squeaked Dougie. Harry happily obliged and pounded into Dougie like there was no tomorrow, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Twenty minutes went by and the two were still at it.

"Dougie, fuck I'm 'gonna OH GOD!" Panted Harry as he came. Seeing this, Dougie wanked himself a couple of times, and then sprayed his cum all over his chest and torso. Harry licked up the mess that Dougie had made and then planted a kiss on Dougie's lips.

"Okay, I'm going to go with yes, you do like me back," Announced Dougie, smiling like the idiot he was.


End file.
